Greater to Fear
by Zouboss
Summary: It's Halloween night and Ymir and Krista took their chance to spend some time together. As they lay in bed, Krista asks Ymir a strange question. "What do you fear the most?" Ymir x Krista/Christa/Historia One-Shot AU


The room's only light was the full moon's embrace on the sky. It was on the 2nd floor of the mansion and below you could hear the boisterous voices of drunk adults having a good time on Halloween night. The dim sound of piano music crept through from under the door, sending a vibe of calming into the room.

The sheets on the bed were loosely covering two nude bodies as they both nestled for each other's warmth. One of them wasn't suppose to be here. She had simply climbed up the walls and through the Chairman's daughter's window to get into the bedroom of the 16 year old.

The brunette brushed her hand tenderly across the blond's hair, playing with the loose strands that clung to her fingers. The petite girl laid her head on her lover's chest listening to the freckled teen's heartbeat. Her very heart ached just at the sound and she dreaded the time when she had to part ways from her lover and not see her for the next few days.

"Ymir?" The blond spoke softly. Her hand moved up the glide across her girlfriend's side and felt her hair fall gently back to her head.

The tall brunette shifted her head against the pillow to look into the blue eyes of her lover. The blond stared up at her with a great passion in her features. Ymir rasped, "Yeah?"

The blond moved her body closer to the tan freckled girl and looked closer into her eyes. Brown with golden flecks. She felt her heart beat a little more at the sight. She asked with a need to know, "What do you fear the most?"

Ymir tilted her head a little confused by the question then drew her hand to grab the smaller teen's hand. Her thumb stroked softly across her palm, "Your father walking in here and I'm having to run across your yard butt-naked."

"I'm serious." The blue-eyed teen stated even though the brunette could see a smile tugging faintly at her lips. She repeated again, "What do you fear the most? What makes you freeze at just the thought?" As her sentence went to a close the blond felt Ymir's body tense up in response. "Ymir, what is it?"

"K-Krista…" Ymir's voice shook for a moment and then she gulped. Her hand went up to Krista's head and she drew her closer than before. The blond inhaled her lover's scent and dug her head in Ymir's chest, already knowing what her own fear is. "If you tell me..your I'll tell you mine."

Krista moved her head to look up and gave a tiny nod. She replied, "Very well. My greatest fear is not living up to my family's expectations."

Ymir was silent for a moment. Taking in Krista's words and digesting them very slowly. The brunette shook her head, "Who cares what they think, Krista? You should live for yourself. Not your family."

"Ymir," The blond sighed and rubbed her hand down the tan girl's arm. She could feel the curves of the brunette's muscle. The muscle she built to no longer be made fun of her lanky structure. "I knew you were going to say that. You...You don't understand."

"You're right about that." Ymir stated and blew air through her teeth. She turned to be on her back and waited for Krista to adjust to the new position. They stared up at the dark green ceiling of the bedroom. "But I know that in anybody's life that they should only live for themselves and no one else."

A normal person would have called the freckled brunette selfish but Krista knew what she was meaning. The blond said, "Then do you believe that I should be living by my original name Historia?"

Ymir replied with a kiss on Krista's forehead then said, "Whatever name you choose to live by, I will always be there beside you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well...alright." The blond said and bit her lip. "When we start college together, we will both have a new start. A new beginning. We'll move away from here and live in a small town and start a new life together."

"What about are friends?" Ymir asked, glancing at her lover for a moment. The blond's blue eyes shone with a dreamy look. She smiled.

"What about them? It's about us." Krista stated and grinned up at the brunette. Ymir let her reach up for another kiss. Their lips merged softly for a second and then parted. "Okay. Now it's your turn. What is your fear?"

Ymir's lips creased into a frown for moment and then she whispered almost in an ashamed way.

"Death."

The blond paused for a moment, peering up at the brunette. Her brown eyes were misted and darkened but the moment the eyes averted down at her blue ones, they turned into a warm milky feeling.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Ymir." Krista told her lover.

The tan teen wiped at her face for a moment and said, "I know there's not. It's just….everyone looks at me as that one tough tomboy. They think as me as the brave, prideful yet snarky girl of High School. They see me as the one with no fear and if I had a fear it would be something very frightful. But instead of something super scary, it's just something average. Death."

"You're such a hypocrite," Krista chuckled softly and moved her lips to kiss Ymir's chin. The brunette's eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the blond. "You just said the opposite of what you said to me."

"I'm aware of that...I mean that's not what I meant. I…" Ymir chewed the inside of her cheek for a second then said, "I don't give a fuck on what other people think of me. It...it is just...I guess I don't like that the greatest thing I fear is death."

"Everyone is afraid of the unknown."

"Yeah, exactly. I don't know what's going to happen when I die. If there is a God then will I spend my afterlife in Heaven? Hell? Do I just fall in a deep sleep and never wake up?" The freckled girl's voice shook and she felt tears threatening to fall. She refused to let that happen. "I just...wonder. Like...I talk to my mother all the time. Or at least I think I do. Is she even listening? Is there anyone actually there or am I just talking to myself? Uggghhh…." Ymir rubbed her temples and fought the tears. The topic sent so many feelings in her and she just feared the day when it would be her turn to lay in the ground.

Krista pushed herself up and supported herself with one arm. She reached a hand to her lover's face and cupped it. Her thumb stroked against Ymir's cheeks and she watched as the brunette closed her eyes and sighed wistfully.

"Krista…" Ymir breathed. Her worries seemed to just fly away and the brunette wrapped her arm around the smaller girl. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the blond's neck. She loved her way too much and knew she was willing to face her fear if it was for her sake. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything." Krista replied and laced her arms around Ymir's neck. Ymir moved her head to place her forehead on Krista's and they stared at each other lovingly.

"Whatever happens in the future….I want you to live a life you're proud of." She brushed her nose against the blond's and they fell back into the sheets. Krista pressed her lips against the brunette's stealing the breath from her.

When they broke apart, Krista whispered, "I plan too. Because you'll always be by my side."

 **A/N: That was fun to write. I hoped you guys enjoyed this and If you're reading this the day it was published then Happy Halloween! This is my first Ymir x Krista/Christa/Historia fanfiction to publish on here. I have like two actual stories that aren't one-shots but one I still have to type out and the other I'm waiting till I get the chapter 8 to publish the first two chapters. So one of them will probably be out soon but it's no promise.**

 **Until then,**

 **Zouboss**


End file.
